Dark Matter
Dark Matter is the twenty-forth episode of Gundam Build Fighters. Synopsis The Gunpla Battle Championship World Tournament finals have begun at last, but the arena is shrouded in a solemn atmosphere. The Gundam Amazing Exia, the Gunpla that Meijin Kawaguchi is using against Sei's and Reiji's Star Build Strike, has been painted black. And that's not all. Like the colors of his machine, Kawaguchi's fighting style is also as grim and merciless as pitch-black darkness. Sei is bewildered—what has become of the promise he and Yuki made to make this a great battle? What has happened to Yuki? As the Star Build Strike finds itself in peril, PPSE's Chairman Mashita watches and laughs, and his gemstone gives off an ominous light. Plot Prior to the final battle, Tatsuya Yuuki and Allan Adams look over the completed PPGN-001 Gundam Amazing Exia, now equipped with a Trans-Am Booster. Tatsuya is excited about showing the world his love of gunpla when Chairman Mashita enters with a group of guards. Tatsuya tells him that he's excited to show the world about his love of gunpla, but Mashita tells him to focus only on victory like the second Meijin Kawaguchi and crush his opponent. Tatsuya refuses to do this, and comes to realize that Mashita forced his ideology of absolute victory on the second Meijin and turned him into a monster. With no other choice, Mashita orders his goons to restrain Tatsuya and Allan, while giving the former a "gift". Which comes in the form of a improved Embody System built into his sunglasses developed by Nine Barthes. Mashita tells the frightened Tatsuya that it will turn him into a being that only seeks victory. At the tournament stage, the world is shocked by not only Tatsuya's appearance, but the drastic change in the Amazing Exia to the PPGN-001 Gundam Exia Dark Matter. Takeshi Iori and Mr. Ral immediately feel the strange and hostile aura emanating from Tatsuya as being akin to that of the second Meijin. On stage, Sei wonders also about Tatsuya's strange aura, but Reiji assures him that they'll find out when they fight. The two launch in the GAT-X105B/ST Star Build Strike Gundam, but Tatsuya gets the drop on them by attacking early. His utterly ruthless fighting style targets the joints of the Star Build Strike. A few shots from the Dark Matter charges the Strike's Discharge System. Reiji fires the Star Rifle, but to their shock, Tatsuya breaks up the beam using Nils' sword-ki attacks. In the stands, Takeshi wonders why Tatsuya is fighting so relentlessly like the second Meijin. At the same time, Allan, held back by goons, implores Barthes to halt the match as it isn't what Tatsuya wanted. However, Barthes coldly replies that its Mashita's wish. Underground, the tied up Nils Nielsen and Caroline Yajima observe the giant Arista crystal glowing orange, signifying its resonance. Specifically, it is powered by the strong will of Mashita which controls Tatsuya's actions. On the field, the Star Build Strike loses its Universe Booster to the Prominence Blade. In his luxury box, Mashita cheers on Kawaguchi, with his Arista glowing. He remarks about the Arista, combined with the Embody System, can interfere with human consciousness. Baker remarks that his desire to defeat Reiji is resonating with the Arista, which itself is resonating with Tatsuya's Embody System glasses. She then believes that with such power, one could take over the world. However, Mashita rebuffs her and states that he merely wants to be rich and happy. He recalls being a thief on Arian and sneaking into the Royal Treasure room. However, the Arista mysteriously reacted and flung him to Earth. With no knowledge of his surroundings, Mashita ran into Baker, then a cosplayer, and founded Plavsky Particle System Engineering. Believing that if he returns to Arian he'll be branded a traitor, he implores Tatsuya to win. Just then, to the shock of everyone, the field then changes to a dead end for the Star Build Strike. Clashing sabers with the Dark Matter, the Strike's beam sabers are frozen by the Brinicle Blade, then destroyed by the other blade. In desperation, Reiji fires the vulcans, but the Strike's head is grabbed and the vulcans stripped, leading to the Star Build Strike's shutdown. Reiji begs the Star Build Strike to move, but to no avail. Mashita has Tatsuya continuously punch the Star Build Strike. Infuriated, Takeshi prepares to go complain as a Gunpla Referee, but Chinan stops him, telling him not to interfere in the battle. Though Baker suggests finishing them off immediately, Mashita believes that their victory is assured with his strong will controlling Tatsuya. Unbeknownst to him, his words are overheard by Aila Jyrkiäinen, still wearing the Arista necklace. Observing Tatsuya, she realizes that he's under the control of the Embody System, and relays this to Sei and Reiji. Sei wants to halt the match to save Tatsuya, but Reiji wants to both win the match and awaken Tatsuya at the same time. The Star Build Strike then reactivates, with Reiji purging the damaged right arm and grabbing the Brinicle Blade. Reiji declares that they'll crush Tatsuya, and his will briefly brings Tatsuya back to his senses. However, Mashita reins in Tatsuya, pushing him to win no matter what. Switching to the Dark Matter blades, Tatsuya activates the Trans-Am System and retreats while the field changes back to space. Seperating into the Dark Matter Booster, Sei gets the Discharge System up to 10% power, channeling small Plavsky gates, and firing the Brinicle Blade at the Dark Matter Booster, destroying it. However, the GN Drive remains intact, and returns the Dark Matter to Trans-Am. However, the Star Build Strike still has its RG System, which activates at full power. Reiji tries using the Build Knuckle, but the Trans-Am Exia is still to quick. Mashita commands Tatsuya to finish the fight, and fires the GN Vulcans. At the same time, Sei finds the Star Build Strike's discarded right arm in space. Charging towards them for close combat, Reiji reattaches the Strike's right arm and launches two last power gates. Performing the Double Build Knuckle, the Dark Matter and Strike clash, with the Exia's drive going into a burst state. Despite this, the Star Build Strike manages to punch through the Dark Matter's chest, shattering its armor and revealing the Amazing Exia underneath and breaking the Embody glasses. Both models collapse to the stage with the match over. However, the Star Build Strike is the first to stand, raising its fist in victory. Though Sei and Reiji are champions of the 7th Gunpla Battle World Championship, their first concern is for Tatsuya, who is on the verge of tears. He apologizes for ruining their championship match, but Sei tells him they can fight other matches any day. Reiji then asks who was controlling Tatsuya, and he looks up towards Mashita's luxury box. A frightened Mashita's strong will sends the underground Arista into overdrive, to the surprise of Caroline and Nils. As resonating Plavsky Particles encompass the stadium, Allan implores Barthes to stop the system, but it's too late. Just then, Caroline's butler Sebastien busts into the room to save them. The resonating Plavsky particles then change to space, and the Arista transforms itself into the Zeon space fortress A Baoa Qu. Featured Mobile Weapons Main *PPGN-001 Gundam Amazing Exia *GAT-X105B/ST Star Build Strike Gundam *PPGN-001 Gundam Exia Dark Matter Others Trivia References from previous Gundam Series * During Chairman Mashita's flashback scene, Baker is cosplaying as Sayla Mass of Mobile Suit Gundam. * During the preparations for the fight, Takeshi refers to Mr. Ral as Ramba. * Sei noted the Meijin is aiming for the Gunpla's joints is a nod to how Kira Yamato cripples the enemy Mobile Suit instead of aiming at the cockpit. * The Star Build Strike's RG Double Build Knuckle is a loose homage to Gaogaigar's "Hell and Heaven" finisher. King of Braves Gaogaigar is one of Sunrise's most popular non-Gundam titles. * Shortly before its demise, the Dark Matter's GN Drive gives off a prismatic burst similar to that of the GN-0000+GNR-010 00 Raiser's Trans-Am Burst. * Sei's discovery of his discarded right arm is similar to how Ribbons Almark rediscovers the abandoned GN-000 0 Gundam. * Once again, Reiji performs Amuro Ray's iconic Last Shooting attack from ''Mobile Suit Gundam ''at the end of the battle.